


Hello

by WinchesterImpala67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alone, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Songfic, alternative universe, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterImpala67/pseuds/WinchesterImpala67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a songfic with the song Hello from Adele<br/>It's a sad story from Deans POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine read over the fanfiction if there is any mistakes left fell free to note them

~Hello,  
it's me~

 

Hey Cas... It´s me again...

 

~I was wondering if after all these years  
You'd like to meet,  
to go over  
Everything~

 

I know we didn’t end well.. But don’t you think we should talk about it? I don’t want us to be like... this.

 

~They say that time's supposed to heal ya  
But I ain't done much healing~

 

It still hurts not having you around, although you have been gone since 2 years . Everyday I wish that I stopped you. I should have run after you but I was so shocked. I didn’t do anything what you have said. I didn’t cheat on you and I never stopped loving you. 

 

~Hello, can you hear me?  
I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be~

 

I just moved away from our old apartment. I couldn’t live there anymore. But also it’s hart to not live there anymore. What if you decide to come back? What if you were there just when I moved out? God, I miss you so much. I miss the way you wake up in the morning. When you held me in your arms in the night. I miss the way you treated me, like I’m the world for you. Why didn´t you listen to me? Why did you believed her instead of me? Do you really think so low of me? We were together over 6 years . I never wanted to hurt you. And I swear I never slept with another boy or girl than you. You meant everything for me and I still care about you.   
Do you even remember me? Did you found someone better than me? It's so hart not having you around me. 

 

~When we were younger  
and free~

 

You remember that year we made a road trip through the state? Do you remember how much fun we had? We saw so many places. We done so much thing over that year. Do you remember that, when we didn’t found a motel, so we slept in the car? It was really small but when we held each other in the arms, so it wasn’t at all. We were so happy. Why did it stop, because of this lie?

 

~I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet  
There's such a difference  
between us  
And a million miles~

 

I don’t know how I could live my life before I met you. I was so hard to think I didn’t know you since ever. You become a big part in my life and now you still are. I know after two years I should come over you, but I don’t think I ever could get over you. I don’t think I could ever love anyone again. You are still my everything also if you don’t know me anymore. I wish I would see you one more time. I wish I had a second chance, but now you’re probably million miles away from me. I wish I would know were you life now. I would come to see you just one more time to see that you’re good.

 

~Hello from the other side  
I must've called a thousand times  
to tell you I'm sorry  
for everything that I've done~

 

I’ve called you so many times. I left so many voice mails. I apologized over a thousand times for things I haven’t done just to get you back. But you never came back. I said sorry for so many times. I’m sorry that it ended this way. I’m sorry that you really think so low of me. I even send my new address to you. If you use your old mobile. I hope so... I hope you know how sorry I am.

 

~But when I call you never  
seem to be home~

 

Why do you never answer the phone? Why do you never write back? Do you really have a new number?   
I’m still writing you, you know? You things like ‘hello’ and ‘how are you’ in hope you write me back someday. But I lose my hope more and more. 

 

~Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
to tell you I'm sorry  
for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter,  
it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore~

 

I really tried Cas. I really tried finding you. I asked your family. I asked your now old friends. I asked so many people. I even drove through towns you said you liked them and want to live someday, but I never get a sign of you. You seem like you disappeared out of the world.   
It have been 4 years since I last saw you and you are still in my head. And heart.

 

~Hello  
how are you?  
It's so typical of me to talk about myself  
I'm sorry~

 

Hey. It’s me again. How are you? I just thought I saw you today but it turned out he ust looked like you. I still miss you, you know, even it have been 5 years. I haven´t done better in the years. It’s seems like it’s getting worse. I just thought of killing myself but you wouldn’t allow that right? You would stop me. I hope you would. You just mean so much to me although so much time has passed. I’ve got depression.   
I’m sorry that I said this to you. You probably don’t care. I know it’s typical that I talk so much about my problems. I’m sorry. Please come back to me. 

 

~I hope  
that you're well  
Did you ever make it out of that town  
Where nothing ever happened?~

 

It’s me again... How are you? I hope you’re fine. I hope you’re happy and you found someone better than me. Someone who makes you happy. Were do you life now? Did you forget me? I have still hope you come back and this is so stupid of me. It’s too late. You’re gone for 8 years now. It’s stupid of me to still miss you.   
I wasn’t in a relationship in the last 8 years. It didn’t feel right. It feel like I would betray you even if we aren’t together.

 

~It's no secret  
That the both of us are running out of time  
Hello from the other side  
I must've called a thousand times  
to tell you I'm sorry  
for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home~

 

I’m 79 years old now. You’re 81 today. Yeah I still know you’re birthday.   
It’s 58 years ago since we meet and 52 years since you left. We didn’t have much time and I know that but you’re still in my heart. I know you were more than a little love story. You still mean the world to me even if you probably don’t know me anymore. Hell I can’t even remember you’re face. I just know you had such blue eyes and black messy hair I loved to go through. After all these years I still miss you. I still love you.   
Even in the last 52 years I tried to find you. They say you see twice in a lifetime. It seem like it doesn’t count for us. I just want you to know I still love you.

 

~Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
to tell you I'm sorry  
for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter,  
it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore  
Ooooohh, anymore  
Ooooohh, anymore  
Ooooohh, anymore  
Anymore~

 

I know you don’t care about me anymore, but I’m dying. The nurses say I have probably 2 more weeks until my heart stops beating. They asked me if I had a wish. A last wish. I told them to help me write a letter. A letter for you. They helped me. The letter is 5 pages long. They hired an detektive to find you. Why didn’t I have the Idea? Anyway they wrote the letter with me and the detective found you. You are still alive. You live alone in an small town. You have a few friends. The detective is on his way to give you that letter. I hope you remember me.

 

~Hello from the other side  
I must've called a thousand times  
to tell you I'm sorry  
for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home~

 

The nurses were wrong you know? I fell that I don´t have so much time anymore. I will probably die today. I will never see you again. I’m sorry for everything. I’m sorry for not trying harder to find you. I’m sorry to hurt you. I’m sorry for everything I’ve done. I still love you.   
Goodbye, your lover  
Dean

 

~Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
to tell you I'm sorry  
for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore~


End file.
